Talk:Peggy Callahan
image Hi, I noticed that the image was switched. If you'd like, I can fix it by cutting out the back of the other person's head.--Agent X 08:49, 26 January 2007 (UTC) :It looks fine to me. — Paul (talk) 19:26, 28 January 2007 (UTC) ::Do you mean this one? It looks like you uploaded a new image over the old one. The server should have asked you if you really wanted to do this. Personally, I think the one that was there before was a better picture of good ol' Margaret ;) — Scott (talk) 20:50, 28 January 2007 (UTC) :::The image from Kill Oscar was nice, I agree. But I rather fancy the idea of showing her first appearance. Heck, she's only been in 7 different stories--we could put all seven images up here in chrono order. Oh, and, Margaret, Shmargaret! — Paul (talk) 21:24, 28 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Sorry it must have been an accident. I too liked the "Kill Oscar" pic but I was nowhere near that page when I uploaded the pic. I was on the "Steve Austin Fugitive " page as I was uploading it. I also just uploaded some new pics of her on "the winning smile" page.--Agent X 00:03, 29 January 2007 (UTC) :::::Yeah, when you upload an image of the same name as one already uploaded, it asks you if you want to replace it, and then writes over the old one. No harm done, it's revartable. — Scott (talk) 04:05, 29 January 2007 (UTC) What's in a name? Although there are instances where "Peggy," "Peg" or "Margaret" appear in print, most of the time she is referred to verbally by family name only. I think we should reflect that. We can certainly reveal her Personal Name on her page and install the appropriate redirects, but I feel "Callahan" should our standard reference. *''Steve Austin, Fugitive'' *''The Winning Smile'' *''Kill Oscar (Part I)'' *''Kill Oscar (Part II)'' *''Kill Oscar (Part III)'' *''Task Force'' *''Fembots in Las Vegas'' *''Fembots in Las Vegas (Part II)'' *''Brain Wash'' *''The Antidote'' *''Which One Is Jaime?'' — Paul (talk) 17:36, 18 January 2007 (UTC) ::I would tend to disagree. If there's information to imply that her birth name is Margaret Callahan, it would be more accurate to title the article as such. It's up to fans who are more hard-core than me of course, but just as an example, everyone remembers Sesame Street's Maria as just plain Maria. However, her article is located at Maria Rodriguez, but still with a redirect from just plain Maria. — Scott (talk) 18:54, 18 January 2007 (UTC) :::Yes, I would agree that adding Rodriguez to Maria's official article title is better than just Maria -- but only on a technical, literary level. We all know who Maria is on Sesame Street. But for the purposes of an encyclopedia, the addition of Rodriguez is more appropriate. However, when the name in question is a last name, the formal rules are satisfied right away--leaving only the context of the material as the basis for decisions. And in this case the material is the Bionic shows. And Callahan alone is appropriate because that's all anyone ever calls her. — Paul (talk) 19:56, 18 January 2007 (UTC) ::::I agree, Paul. In Callahan's debut episode (Steve Austin, Fugitive), the last scene shows Steve and Callahan leaving Oscar's office. As they exit, Steve asks, "By the way, Callahan, do you have a first name?", to which she replies simply, "Yes." Steve then shoots Oscar a shrugged-shoulder glance. ::::I think the only episodes where Callahan is called "Peggy" are "The Winning Smile" and "Brain Wash". Both episodes feature Callahan involved with boyfriends who are using her to obtain secrets from the O.S.I. (another example of the series' recycling scripts.) — User:TheSixMillionDollarMatt :::::This is a tough one. While I kind of agree with Paul, I would personally go all the way and make the entry Margaret "Peggy" Callahan. — redrain85 (talk) 01:51, 22 January 2007 (UTC) ::::::Good Gawd, man! ;) Personally, I don't think any of us is willing to budge. It may come down to a vote. — Paul (talk) 17:55, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :::::::How about: Callahan (Margaret "Peggy" Callahan) — User:TheSixMillionDollarMatt ::::::::Dearest, Matt...NO! ;) Perhaps we should ask Jennifer Darling. She's a hot ticket and I bet she'd have an opinion. — Paul (talk) 19:39, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Well, here's a thought ... if I remember correctly, Peggy is a shortened form of "Margaret", in much the same way that "Jack" is a shortened (well, not really) form of "John". It's one of those names where there's no telling where it came from, or why it ended up like that, but I'm fairly certain of this. Therefore, I have to agree with Rod and Matt on this one - Margaret "Peggy" Callahan. — Grace (talk) 21:12, 23 January 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::The fact that her name is Margaret or Peggy is not disputed (see my first entry), my concern is accurately reflecting the shows' depiction of the character. I absolutely agree that we should display her complete, full name, even as their own pages (with the proper redirects), but I feel her primary page should be simply Callahan. — Paul (talk) 03:22, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Added content Hi, I'm new to this and Wiki, but after being a fan for so long, I felt I would contribute from time to time. I recently purchased Seasons 1 and 2 of the SMDM and BW Region 2 DVDs from Australia. I will be making contributions to the Wiki infrequently here, as time permits. — Joe (talk) 04:15, 21 February 2007 (UTC)